


I Know You For The First Time

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, i guess that's the name of the ship lol, musical queens, thorxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: My first Thorgy and Trixie fic after listening Two Birds with a lot of wine and feels.This happens during the Haters Roast tour and while All Stars 3 is airing.





	1. Chapter 1

He came in a dream.

And then Thorgy couldn’t stop thinking about the terrible teacher he had way back in the music conservatory days. Purchase seemed so far away, a distant place where few worries tangled on his hair, watch that intonation, dorm parties and class schedules. He pushed him to the limits and never gave him a word of encouragement. Shane was brought up with hippie parents that believed in positive reinforce, but he wasn’t home anymore.

“Violinists are the heart of an orchestra, and for the way you sound right now yours will surely die”

The voice echoing in the dream. Fuck him. He was a terrible teacher anyways. Snob but very lazy to carry all that attitude. Thorgy’s latest obessesion was the terrifying thought of his teacher’s omen, if he still had the blood for classical music. Or for anything. The month of All Stars happening was surely overwhelming, especially with his performance, or the lack of it to be exactly, on the show. He had to be graceful, he knew it, but it was just too hard to get played again. The game was rigged and he was just another useless pawn. A new wave of gigs on the way and he was trying to grasp his new numbers but he was suffering the worst case of artistic block.

His friends and family  were there to support him as usual. Casual sex was there to suppress the fact he couldn’t stay home let alone make a home in someone new. He was never the best boyfriend before Drag Race and after that at least he had almost a good excuse for that.

Trixie had a boyfriend from every three months. Brian was the dreamy guy every decent gay man could hope: attractive, funny and successful. He felt like the opposite of that. Thorgy wished people could see how close they’ve got on the show and after that, but then again it was probably too much to ask for, to show him actually having a good time and not just bitter and paranoid.

The Shady tour roast only brought them closer. They had a similar clownish sense of humour and although Trixie was very unapologetic in her jokes and persona, Brian was quite the opposite. Still eccentric, but a typical Virgo. Shy and reserved when nobody was seeing.  Thorgy was feeling under the weather and decided not to go out after the show. As soon as he got to the hotel, he removed all the drag off, took a long bath and just marinated his tired body for a bit. He felt like a stomach flu was on the way. He asked for room service, put on an old t-shirt and boxers and Janine Jansen videos on youtube.

He was settling in when the heard door knocks and a message from Trixie displaying on his phone. He told Trixie he was feeling sick and wasn’t getting out tonight so he wondered what he wanted.

Trixie: I brought my guitar. Let’ts have a healing jam session


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Thorgy smiled with Trixie’s sweet gesture reading the message and opened the door. Trixie had been wearing that black and blue flannel the whole week but at least no cap on, the three days with no shaving head almost shining under lights.

“Girl, I know I look like a pile of shit” Thorgy felt the need to explain his appearance in advance. He was paler than usual and his tiny eyes puffed.

“At least you wear the same outfits sick or healthy, I’m jealous” Trixie scoffed following a cackle scream and Thorgy rolled eyes but laughed anyways. Trixie wasn’t wrong. “I’m kidding, I feel bad going out with the girls leaving you here to die”

“Oh I’m good, I don’t get sick, this is just-” he stopped talking feeling his stomach in swirls and wincing with it. “I just need a night off to rearrange what the hell is going on inside me”

“Bitch, lay down and order some herb tea like Stevie Nicks would do. No whiskey and beer shots tonight” Trixie replied placing her guitar on the armchair beside the bed. Thorgy dragged his limbs to lay again on bed and Trixie sat by his side. Thorgy was side laying, using his hands as pillow, his nose almost touching the side of Trixie’s leg.

“This room smells like cough syrups but it does sound lovely. Who is this lovely violinist lady?” Trixie asked looking at the television.

“Janine Jansen. She is incredible, eletric and inspiring and she my ghost of future telling me how much I suck these days”

Trixie was shaking her head not impressed. “Girl, don’t let the stomach bugs trick you. I don’t understand shit about classical music but you’re fucking brilliant. I bet she can’t cartwheel with her violin, oh honey, I don’t think so”

Thorgy giggled. Even though he still felt like crap he was glad Trixie was there with him.

“I’ve dreamed about this teacher that made my life a living hell when I was in college. I keep thinking about him. I feel like I’m letting music die inside of me…I know, it’s just like. I don’t know…I’ve always wanted to balance drag and music but I feel like drag took over completely”

“Oh, I forgot you actually have a degree on this. You know what’s crazy, I taught myself how to play and to sing to deal with my angst teen emotions bottled up but I’ve always wondered if could have  learned the same way with proper education and mean teachers”

“You would have fucked them for sure” Thorgy replied right away and Trixie laughed so hard he almost fell out of bed. Then while Trixie was recovering Thorgy positioned himself sitting again and handed Trixie some pics he had on the bedside table of his conservatory years.

“Here’s little Shane before Thorgy’s posssesion"

Trixie was just looking at the pictures with an exaggerated open mouth like they were the most amazing discovery ever. He was so stupid. And so cute.

“You look like a  Jonas Brother from a porn parody, like the euro version and I’m living for it. You know, we totally would have hooked up”

Thorgy laughed in disfelief but felt a certain sparkle looking at Trixie biting his bottom lip looking at his pictures.

“My teacher used to say to never trust guitar players”

Trixie raised her brows in agreement and handed him back the pics. They exchange looks and Thorgy wish he could buy Trixie’s thoughts. Then he drew back his attention to the the TV again and Thorgy picked up his violin case from under the bed and began the process of tuning the strings.

“You know, I learned to play instruments of precision as a form to help me with the ADHD and it still works to make my mind focus. I’m trying to practice more again to see if it helps, but I feel like I’m disconnected somehow” he confessed heavy sighing.

“Play something for me” Trixie posed the challenge. “And I’ll tell you”

Thorgy’s first instint was to be an asshole and asked her what did she even know about classical music. But he wasn’t going to let his teacher’s ghost hover over him.

“Any requests especifically?”

Trixie was thinking tapping his index finger on his chin.

“Anything from Fantasia?”

Once they spent hours discussing on the bus about their favorite Disney movies and he was sure Fantasia was Trixie’s favorite from what he recalled.

“So Tchaikovsky it is”

His violin was the same. But having it in his hands and shoulders felt different lately, like it had different shape and he was discovering it all over again.  He even chopped a piece of it during the Christmas concert as a result of their lack of chemistry. He wanted to make amends. He remembered listening Trixie’s new song a few times between flights and Trixie was always singing it. He was going to improvise it and try the main melody of Moving Parts on the violin. Trixie had a funny expression until he realized it was his own song. He squeezed Thorgy’s bare knee and he just nodded with his wrinkled nose.

He kept playing instinctively and Trixie was rocking slowly into it, almost singing it. He didn’t remember the whole thing so he stopped and stared at Trixie, waiting for his veridict. He approached Thorgy on the bed and sat on his knees very close to Thorgy’s face. He laughed nervously, feeling that Trixie was going to read him for filth.

“Do you remember that scene from Hook where The lost boys are pushing Robin Williams against Rufio and he finally reacts against Rufio?”

Thorgy was amazed how Trixie’s mind worked and thankfully he remembered the scene. Trixie then cupped Thorgy’s face with both hands and he could smell his mint breath.

“There you are, Peter!” Trixie spoken the same words of The Lost Boy when he finally recognized young Peter Pan in the old lawyer’s body.

Thorgy was hypnotized for few seconds looking so close into his hazel eyes, but then he shook it off. “Fuck you!” Thorgy laughed pushing his face away but Trixie kept holding his face and looking at his lips.

Oh shit, was this really happening? Or the flu medicine was kicking in?

His phone started ringing cutting the mood and he saw that was his dad on facetime.

“Sorry, it’s my dad.”

Trixie let go of his face as if he was out of a trance too and Thorgy picked up his dad call.

“Shane, how is the diarrhea ? Did you take the medicine?” Mr. Galligan’s face was there on the screen and Trixie was laughing covering his mouth.

Thorgy was appalled widening his eyes.

“Daaaad, I have company oh my gooood!” Thorgy cut him off embarrassed showing Trixie for him. “Say hi to Brian”

Mr. Galligan apologized laughing with a smile very similar to his son. Thorgy didn’t want to take long on facetime with his dad but he kept talking about all the things happening with his aunts in Norway and other subjects of the world outside drag race. Trixie waited a little, but noticing that this would take a while he but just made a sign that he was going to leave and Thorgy tried to hide his frustration.

“I’ll call you later to see if you’re not dead” he reassured whispering on his ear. “Bye Mr. Galligan!” and pulled the sleeve of Thorgy’s shirt slightly before leaving the room with his guitar on the shoulder.

When Thorgy was finished talking to his dad he dropped on the mattress like a rock. Throwing the cell phone on the side and his violin laying on the other. He looked at it again, feeling like the ice was breaking, that the link was at least in sight once more. He wasn’t constrained anymore, the moving parts finally working.

**  
PS: These are the pictures Thorgy showed to Trixe[ 1](https://78.media.tumblr.com/da0efb073793fd093e42268dbc2f316d/tumblr_ol9tk1H56r1qbq7w9o2_250.jpg)/[2](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1dfcb5173204dfc983f4a285fe65cf55/tumblr_ol9tk1H56r1qbq7w9o1_400.jpg)**


End file.
